


velveteen rabbit

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, velvet fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Senga has a crush and Fujigaya has a velvet crush.





	velveteen rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo.

Senga may be young, but he’s not naïve. He’s also not a teenager anymore, regardless of how the older members of his group treat him. It only bothers him sometimes, when he stops to think about it, in particular when he stops to think about Fujigaya.

Fujigaya Taisuke is one of those beautiful people who command attention everywhere he goes. Even when he’s not doing anything but sitting there, all eyes are drawn to his face, body, hair, clothes, the way he just exists. Senga finds it ironic because despite his stage presence, Fujigaya is oblivious to this attention and still questions whether the fans will like something he does. Senga thinks the fans will like _anything_ he does. Senga himself likes everything he does.

He’d come to terms with his stupid crush a long time ago, just as he’d accepted the fact that nothing will never happen between them. They’ve long since been casted into their combinations – Senga with Nikaido and Fujigaya with Kitayama or Yokoo – so there wasn’t even the possibility of fanservice. Senga is too young, Fujigaya’s always joked. He doesn’t want to corrupt the baby of the group.

The thought of Fujigaya corrupting Senga in any way keeps him up at night, tossing and turning as he tries to keep the older man out of his dreams and his hand out of his pants. Nikaido knows, because at one time they were both teenagers with silly lovesick dreams who found comfort in each other. Now Nikaido’s twenty-two and unconcerned with relationships past one or two nights, and while they don’t talk about these kinds of things anymore, Senga has met Nikaido’s worried eyes in the mirror a number of times during rehearsal after gazing longingly at Fujigaya.

Senga doesn’t even bother trying to hide it anymore, because no one notices, especially Fujigaya. He’s so used to people looking at him that he just smiles when he catches Senga’s eye, that big brotherly smile that makes him feel warm and pisses him off at the same time. He doesn’t want to be any kind of brotherly to that one.

“These costumes are ridiculous,” Nikaido grumbles as they check out the latest eyesores for their next performance.

“Are you new?” Tamamori teases him. “We’ve worn much worse than this.”

“But it’s _velvet_ ,” Nikaido goes on. “It is the middle of _summer_.”

“Velvet?” Fujigaya perks up, stepping towards the rack to run his fingers along one of the sleeves. “Mm, I love velvet.”

“Try to feel up your own pants this time, will you?” Kitayama asks from across the room. “It’s fucking impossible to dance with a hard-on.”

“Here, here,” Yokoo agrees, and Senga tries to keep his jealousy to a low glare. “Ken-chan, you look sick. Is your stomach upset?”

“I’m fine,” Senga mutters, flashing a big smile for effect.

“Maybe he’s nauseous at the possibility of being molested by Taipi,” Miyata jokes with a snort.

Fujigaya rolls his eyes. “Come on, now. I only do it to Mitsu because he’s easy.”

“Excuse you,” Kitayama replies, offering his best bitchface.

“Easy to rile up,” Fujigaya corrects, sticking out his tongue.

Senga prides himself on scratching out Kitayama’s eyes only in his head. He busies himself with changing for the dress rehearsal, not even glancing at Fujigaya because he’s well past the days of just ogling his body. He’s seen everything Fujigaya has to offer and all it does is make him depressed since he can’t touch any of it.

He has to admit, the velvet feels nice against his skin, if not a little warm. It looks good, too, and the color scheme actually isn’t that bad. As far as JE costumes go, these were high quality. Senga runs his hands over his thighs and understands Fujigaya’s appreciation of the material a little bit.

“Not you, too,” Tamamori teases from next to him. “Though I suppose this is the right place to work with any kind of material fetish.”

“Fetish?” Senga repeats.

“Yeah, you know.” Tamamori makes a gesture with his face that Senga is pretty sure is supposed to imply that they’re both in on a secret of some sort. “Getting off on something unconventional—”

“I know what a fetish is,” Senga hisses, narrowing his eyes at the unsolicited sex lesson from someone who is only a year older than him. “I just didn’t think something like velvet could be one.”

“Anything can be one.” Tamamori shrugs, then runs his fingers along the sleeve of his blazer with a contemplative look on his face. “Personally I prefer leather, but to each their own.”

He walks away, leaving Senga in a daze. His eyes naturally gravitate towards Fujigaya, who is heeding Kitayama’s request and keeping his hands to himself, though he also can’t keep them _off_ of himself. Senga swallows hard as Fujigaya keeps touching his own sleeves and leaning his head down to rub the velvet against his face. He’s smiling and lost in his own world, one which Senga really wants to be a part of.

Suddenly he has a vision of those hands on _his_ costume and he shakes his head to rid himself of it before it becomes a problem. As Kitayama said, it really is impossible to dance with a hard-on.

The dress rehearsal goes off without a hitch, and Fujigaya gets a lot of compliments on being more ‘sensual’ than usual. Both Kitayama and Yokoo are teasing him about it afterwards, but Fujigaya just pouts as he removes the costume and hangs it back up. It’s probably the only time he has ever been reluctant to take off his clothes.

Senga lingers longer than he should, the others all scattering to their respective business while he remains fully dressed. He stares at himself in the mirror, tentatively touching his sleeve and feeling that spark of arousal he didn’t understand until now. He trails all four fingers down his arm and his breath hitches in his throat; he watches his face flush as he realizes what he’s doing, and quickly he starts to shrug off the blazer before it goes any further.

He doesn’t expect to see anyone still at the costume rack, and most of all he doesn’t expect it to be Fujigaya. “Oh,” he says eloquently. “I thought you’d left.”

Upon hearing Senga’s voice, Fujigaya looks like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, lowering the velvet collar from his face and taking a step away. “Sorry. Good work today.”

He starts to breeze by Senga, but Senga reaches out to grasp his wrist without an active order from his brain. Fujigaya halts in his stride, turning his head to the side to offer Senga a look of confusion, and it’s one of the few times Fujigaya’s complete attention has been on him. It feels just as nice as the velvet, and all at once Senga makes the decision to go against everything he’s been trying to suppress for five years.

“It’s okay,” he says, staring hard into Fujigaya’s eyes. “I like it, too.”

Fujigaya looks marginally uncomfortable, darting his eyes away and licking his lips, but he doesn’t move when Senga drops his wrist. Led by his instincts, Senga lifts his hand to rub the cuff of his blazer against Fujigaya’s jaw, nearly jumping at the way Fujigaya gasps like it was something much more obscene.

“Ken-chan,” Fujigaya whispers, and it sounds so hot that Senga has to hold back his own gasp. “I don’t think you understand how much I like it.”

“I think I do.” Senga lowers the cuff down Fujigaya’s neck, which stretches to accommodate, and outlines the collarbones that show above his ridiculously wide-collared shirt.

Fujigaya moans outright, a beautiful noise that makes Senga shiver as he doesn’t stop. He thinks about taking off the blazer to run it all along Fujigaya’s neck and arms, but then he remembers that as long as he’s wearing it, Fujigaya has to touch _him_.

“Come here,” he says quietly, and it’s a credit to how entranced Fujigaya is that he just leans forward obediently. Senga can’t bring himself to kiss him, at least not yet, but the noises Fujigaya makes when he presses his face into his shoulder are very nice.

Fujigaya rubs his face against the velvet, much like a cat, and the comparison has Senga lifting a hand to stroke Fujigaya’s hair. It’s damp from rehearsal but parts neatly for his fingers, which tighten a little when Fujigaya’s hands suddenly grasp onto his hips.

“Sorry,” Fujigaya mumbles. “I almost fell over—”

“You can touch me anywhere you want,” Senga says, turning to speak into Fujigaya’s ear, and this time it’s Fujigaya who shivers.

“Ken-chan,” Fujigaya says again, squeezing the waistband of Senga’s pants. “If I start, I won’t be able to stop.”

“Good,” Senga replies. “I don’t want you to stop.”

With what looks like a lot of effort, Fujigaya raises his head, staring incredulously at Senga – or at least as incredulous as one can manage with incredibly hooded eyes and heaving breaths. Senga has never seen Fujigaya turned on before and he loves it, raising his sleeve to Fujigaya’s cheek and watching his eyes flutter shut.

Slowly, like he’s fighting with himself to not go faster, Fujigaya’s hands slide down the outside of Senga’s thighs, and now Senga’s the one inhaling sharply. “I really don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into,” Fujigaya mutters.

“Hopefully I’m getting myself into _you_ ,” Senga says, and Fujigaya looks so shocked that Senga almost laughs. “I’m not a kid anymore, Taisuke.”

Fujigaya’s hands slide around to the backs of Senga’s thighs and _up_. “No, no you’re not.”

He squeezes the firm cheeks of Senga’s ass and Senga leans forward, claiming Fujigaya’s mouth and finally taking what he’s wanted for so long. Fujigaya kisses back right away, pressing himself flush against Senga’s front, and Senga gasps at how hard he is already, rolling his hips he quickly catches up.

Now Fujigaya’s moaning into his mouth as their kiss deepens considerably. Senga can’t believe this is actually happening, even with Fujigaya’s hands on his ass and their tongues chasing each other around, Fujigaya’s body shuddering under his touch as his hands slip under the cotton of his T-shirt. Helpfully Fujigaya lifts his arms and their lips part just long enough to pull the garment over his head, and Fujigaya seems to melt against him when Senga’s blazer embraces his chest and back.

They find the closest wall and it will do, Senga’s hands running all over Fujigaya’s chest as he presses the other man against the wall and kisses him deeply. His sleeve brushes against one of Fujigaya’s nipples and Fujigaya yanks him forward by the ass, grinding hard against him, and now Senga’s the one whose moans are swallowed by the man kissing him heatedly.

“Ken-chan,” Fujigaya whispers against his lips, sounding urgent.

“Don’t make me stop,” Senga murmurs, his mind already gone. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

He doesn’t expect to feel Fujigaya smile, and it’s so unprecedented that Senga pulls back and opens his eyes. Fujigaya looks even better with kiss-swollen lips and arousal sparkling in his eyes, and Senga bites his lip as he holds himself back long enough for Fujigaya to speak.

“It’s just…” Fujigaya looks down and it’s cute, the way he suddenly looks embarrassed with Senga pinning him to the wall. “I’m about to finish and I don’t want to yet.”

“Oh.” Senga feels proud of his seduction skills, even though he knows it’s mostly the velvet. “Sorry.”

Fujigaya makes a dismissive noise as he shakes his head and takes a deep breath that Senga echoes. “Do you want to come over?”

“Yes,” Senga answers immediately, nodding for effect, and Fujigaya grins as he pries his hands off of Senga’s pants. “I don’t think I can wear this out of the studio, though.”

“Sure you can,” Fujigaya tells him, eyeing him predatorily as he ducks out of Senga’s embrace and retrieves his shirt from the nearby table. Senga really likes the way Fujigaya’s looking at him right now as his own hands twitch with the desire to keep touching him.

It’s even hotter outside, and Senga’s already sweating from a combination of the summer heat and his arousal as they walk to Fujigaya’s car. The drive is silent save for the radio, slow R&B with a lot of bass that has Senga wanting to jump him right there in the driver’s seat, or maybe that’s the way Fujigaya’s hand rests on his thigh. He’s rubbing circles on the velvet and it’s driving Senga crazy.

“I want to show you something,” Fujigaya says when they get to his place, calmly like they weren’t just frotting against the wall like animals, and Senga just toes off his shoes and tells himself he’ll be able to get out of this costume soon, even if Fujigaya may have to peel it off of him at this point.

For now Fujigaya grabs his hand, lacing their fingers like a couple and pulling him down the hall to his bedroom. He has a shy smile on his face and Senga wonders if this is what he’s usually like in these situations, cute and flustered and entirely too sexy without even trying to be. Senga would follow him anywhere like this, but he settles for Fujigaya’s bed which is haphazardly made with a fuzzy blanket and what looks like silk sheets.

“Um,” Fujigaya says sheepishly as he reaches under his bed for a box, glancing up to meet Senga’s eyes. “Don’t get the wrong idea.”

He opens the box to reveal a purple flogger with thick velvet tails, and Senga’s pretty sure his eyes are popping out of his face with how wide they are. “Taisuke.”

“I don’t want you to hit me with it,” Fujigaya says calmly, leaning over enough to rub his face along Senga’s leg. “Just touch me with it.”

Senga calms down considerably, squirming at his sudden visions of Fujigaya writhing on this very bed as Senga dusts the tails over his skin. “Okay.”

Grinning, Fujigaya braces his hands on Senga’s knees and Senga expects him to push himself up that way, but once again Fujigaya surprises him by spreading Senga’s thighs and moving between them.

“Oh, my god,” he breathes as Fujigaya nuzzles the crotch of his pants, his palms sliding up Senga’s inner thighs until they’re at his waist. He mouths the bulge and Senga leans his head back, making fists in the bedspread as Fujigaya opens his pants and pulls out his impossibly hard cock.

“Watch me,” he whispers, his breath tickling the sensitive skin, and Senga forces his head up to find Fujigaya staring up at him. He flicks out his tongue when Senga meets his eyes and Senga’s hips jerk from the contact, his breath catching in his throat as Fujigaya licks around the head before taking it between his lips.

Senga groans low in his throat, trying not to snap his hips up into Fujigaya’s mouth for more. He releases the pressure by slapping the mattress with both hands instead, coming across the handle of the flogger in the process and wrapping his fingers around it. Right now he feels like he could whip anything, but he contains himself and drags the tails along the back of Fujigaya’s neck instead.

That was the right thing to do, because Fujigaya moans around his cock and takes more of it in his mouth, moving back and forth entirely too slowly to be of any relief. Senga’s fine with the speed because he doesn’t want to come like this, as much as his body is screaming to grab Fujigaya by the hair and fuck his mouth. This is far from his first sexual experience, but it’s the first time he’s felt so aggressive. Fujigaya just brings out something in him that makes him want to throw him down and have his dirty way with him, propriety be damned.

His other hand finds Fujigaya’s hair and pulls him back, his own breath heaving at the sight of Fujigaya’s lips after they’ve just been around his cock. Fujigaya looks at him questioningly, but Senga just gently pulls him up until he’s standing between Senga’s legs, gazing down at him.

Senga thinks he should say something, but his bottom lip gets caught in his teeth as he takes in Fujigaya’s stance in front of him. What he’s wanted for so long is now right here, within touch, and Senga can hardly believe it. He loops his fingers in the hem of Fujigaya’s T-shirt and pulls it off again, watching his chest visibly rise and fall beneath his stare, and Senga lifts the flogger to brush Fujigaya’s stomach with the tails.

Fujigaya inhales sharply, his stomach concaving as his hands find Senga’s shoulders for balance. They clutch onto him for a few seconds, then loosen and rub along the velvet to his collar, up his neck, and onto his face. “I’m sorry,” he says gently, running his thumb along the hard angles of Senga’s jaw.

“For what?” Senga asks, tilting his head into the touch.

“For not noticing,” Fujigaya answers, then leans down to kiss him. It’s soft and slow, though he licks his way into Senga’s mouth, and the next thing Senga knows is his back against the mattress and Fujigaya climbing on top of him. He stretches out the entire length of Senga’s body, the hard mass in his jeans bumping Senga’s exposed length, and Senga groans at the sudden friction.

Placing the flogger carefully next to them, Senga’s hands go right for the fly of Fujigaya’s jeans, unfastening them and pushing them down until they’re kicked off his legs along with his boxers. There’s such a contrast with Fujigaya being completely naked while Senga is completely dressed, just his pants open with his cock sticking out, and the temperature rises even more when Senga runs the flogger along the length of Fujigaya’s back and his resulting moan leaves Senga’s nerves tingling.

“Please,” Senga whispers into their kiss, and Fujigaya makes a heated noise of concern. “I’m dying under these hot clothes.”

“Ah, sorry,” Fujigaya says, though Senga suspects he’s not really sorry as he pushes the blazer off of Senga’s shoulders and starts in on the vest. “You look really good in them, though.”

Now the flush on his face isn’t entirely from the heat. “Thanks.”

He watches Fujigaya unbutton his vest and the shirt under it, carefully like he’s trying to unwrap a present without tearing the paper. Senga’s in awe at how attentive Fujigaya is, his tongue sticking out of his mouth a little bit as he opens each layer until there’s nothing left but Senga’s chest and the chain he wears around his neck. Senga actively slips his arms out of the sleeves and sighs in relief, the cool air of Fujigaya’s air conditioning hitting his hot skin, and Fujigaya lifts him up enough to retrieve the clothes from under his back, placing them neatly to the side before lowering him back down and fusing their mouths back together.

This kiss is more passionate than urgent, Senga’s hands clutching onto Fujigaya’s shoulder blades as the velvet tails of the flogger splay along his lower back. Their cocks bump again and they both gasp, but Fujigaya doesn’t pull back as he rolls his hips to do it again.

“God,” Senga hisses, and Fujigaya hums in agreement. “I want you so bad.”

“Like this?” Fujigaya asks, his legs falling to either side of Senga’s as he straddles his lap, his eyes rolling back into his head at the feeling of velvet against his inner thighs.

“Like any way,” Senga replies, and Fujigaya leans up to smile at him as he reaches into his nightstand. A tube of lubricant and a condom are tossed onto the bedspread next to them and Fujigaya’s back in his mouth, shoving the last of Senga’s clothes to the floor and rocking back and forth now that it’s easier to grind their lengths together.

“You know what to do, right?” Fujigaya teases.

“ _Yes_ ,” Senga replies pointedly. “It’s not my first time.”

Fujigaya just chuckles as Senga slicks his fingers with the lube, but then the laughter gets caught in his throat as they circle his rim, making his whole body jerk on top of Senga’s. Senga loves how responsive he is and falls out of his mouth, whispering into Fujigaya’s ear as the older man presses gasps and moans into his neck.

“Do you want me to touch you here with the velvet? Maybe push it inside you, twisted around my finger once you’re stretched enough. Would you like that?”

Fujigaya just moans, pushing back against Senga’s promising touch, and his muscles clench around the first finger like he’s trying to pull it inside his body. Senga obliges and pushes it in, hissing at the way Fujigaya’s body reacts to his touch as he inserts another.

“God, you’re so tight, Taisuke. I can’t wait to be inside you, fucking you like I’ve dreamed about for years. It’s already hotter than I ever imagined it to be.”

“You should have said something,” Fujigaya gasps into his skin, sounding impatient. “You shouldn’t hide your true feelings, especially with your friends.”

“You’ve always treated me like a kid,” Senga tells him, finding irony in speaking these words when he’s curling his fingers inside the other man. “I never thought you would see me this way.”

“You’ve been an adult for a long time, Kento,” Fujigaya says seriously, or as seriously as he can sound while fucking himself on Senga’s fingers. “I’d have to be blind not to see that.”

“I don’t know, you’re pretty oblivious,” Senga tells him, and Fujigaya gives a short laugh that he almost chokes on as Senga’s fingers graze that spot inside him that has him jerking on top of him.

“You’re probably right.” Fujigaya drags his mouth up Senga’s neck to his ear, where he nips the lobe a bit before whispering right into it. “Enough with the feelings, yeah? Show me how grown up you are and fuck me.”

Senga’s groan is deep enough to vibrate them both, his fingers moving faster as Fujigaya opens up to him enough to slip in a third. Now Fujigaya pushes back against them pointedly, moaning into his skin, and in one swift motion Senga switches their positions and pushes Fujigaya’s knees to his chest.

Fujigaya looks bewildered to be the one lying on his back, but he regards Senga with awe in his eyes as the younger man rolls on a condom and tries not to thrust into his own lubed hand. He licks his lips as he kneels between Fujigaya’s thighs, angling the head of his cock at the stretched opening, and Fujigaya grabs his face with both hands to kiss him deeply as he pushes in.

They both gasp into each other’s mouths, but maintain the kiss as Senga buries himself all the way and gives Fujigaya a second to adjust. He feels Fujigaya all around him, surrounding him with tight heat that doesn’t stop squeezing his length, and his hands fist the bedspread once more as he tries to compose himself. He’s waited this long; it would be a waste to finish so fast.

“You feel good,” Fujigaya whispers, followed by a moan as he gives a small rock of his hips upward. “Almost as good as velvet.”

Senga takes that as a cue to move, thrusting as slowly as he can as he releases the bedspread to grab Fujigaya by the hips and keep him still. It’s a little rough, but low enough that no one should see any evidence. He leans back to go deeper, his face pressed into Fujigaya’s collarbone as he bites down on his bottom lip to hold back.

“Ken-chan,” Fujigaya says, poking Senga’s arm with what could only be the handle of the flogger. “Please touch me with this.”

Grateful for something else to focus on, Senga sits up on his knees and takes the item from Fujigaya, slowly drifting it all around his chest, stomach, nipples, and even down his arms. Fujigaya clenches around him with each swipe, his body shuddering and his moaning increasing until he’s the one fisting the bedspread, so hard that he pulls it down completely. Senga uses his free hand to cover one of Fujigaya’s, bringing it over to the exposed silk sheets that feel just as nice as their fingers lace together.

“Harder,” Fujigaya gasps, and Senga snaps his hips to shake both Fujigaya and the mattress with each thrust. “Fuck yeah, just like that.”

Senga’s about to pierce his own lip with how much he’s trying not to come, no longer paying attention to where he’s touching Fujigaya with the flogger. A sudden tightening around him and a sharp cry from Fujigaya has Senga looking down, noticing the velvet tails grazing the length of his twitching cock, and Senga gets an idea.

He wrap a few of the tails around his hand and slides it up the inside of Fujigaya’s thigh, watching him thrash on the bed as Senga rolls his very tight balls in his velvet-clad palm. Then he continues up to his cock, which hardens even more as Senga slowly strokes it from base to tip.

“Oh, my god,” Fujigaya gasps, choking on his air. “Don’t stop.”

Senga twists his wrist a bit, jerking him a little faster and swiping the head with his thumb to smear the precome. It gets more and more difficult to move inside him, leading Senga to use more force with each thrust and bringing himself dangerously close to the edge, but then he presses a strip of velvet along the very tip of Fujigaya’s cock and it spurts in his hand. It’s accompanied by a shrill moan from Fujigaya and a tight clamp around him, which has Senga uncontrollably giving in to his own pleasure and pounding into the other man until he’s spent.

Fujigaya’s chest is still heaving when Senga collapses on top of him, happily rising and falling with each breath as they both calm down. Everything is still hot and sweaty and incredibly messy, but Senga can’t bring himself to care very much with Fujigaya’s heart beating in his ears. Arms lift to weakly embrace him, and he smiles.

“You realize it’s going to be impossible for me to look at you during this performance, right?” Fujigaya says, his voice overcome by harsh breaths, and Senga laughs.

“Good thing I’m always in the back,” Senga replies, only a little sarcastically, and Fujigaya pulls him up for a deep kiss that promises much more than just tonight.

*

If anyone notices Senga arriving to the studio the next day already in costume, they don’t speak on it. Senga would rather never wear this much velvet again, though each touch of it against his skin reminds him of last night and how Fujigaya had reacted to it. It’s all he can do to keep his hormones under control through the last rehearsal before they perform for an audience, though Nikaido’s complaining helps a lot.

“This is like wearing a sauna,” he’s bitching. “It’s so fucking _hot_.”

Senga looks over to find Fujigaya stealing a glance at him for once. “You have no idea.”


End file.
